This invention relates to building construction materials and is particularly directed to improved thermal heating panels for application of hydronic radiant heating in new and existing construction.
In one aspect, the invention is a thin, relatively dense, non structural, modular cementitious thermal mass, made into panels (or boards) for use in hydronic radiant heating. One embodiment consists of panels made of cementitious materials with a groove or grooves for placing tubing, that have been machined, extruded, molded, or pressed while the cement is soft into the panels. The grooves for placing the tubing may be undercut to retain the tube, tightly fitting to retain the tube by friction, or loose on the tube. The panels may be attached to a subfloor by means of adhesive, mortar, screws or other normal construction attachments. The panel shapes may be cast, pressed or extruded out of cementitious materials and either may or may not include the addition of reinforcing mesh, natural fibers, glass or ceramic fibers, polymers, metal filings or fibers, or filler. They may also or may not include additional layers of backing materials, metal for better heat transfer, soundproofing, insulation, reinforcement, and edge strips.
By cementitious materials I mean as relating to cement. Cement is defined as: 1) a powdered substance mixed with water and formed or applied as a paste which hardens into a stony consistency or 2) any substance formed or applied in a soft form that later hardens that stays firmly together.
By being made of a cementitious material, the product can be installed normally using standard materials and practices of the tile trades such as thin set mortar. In one embodiment, tile can be attached directly on top of it with thin set mortar or other normal tile setting materials. This has the advantage that the product can easily be installed over wood, cement or other normal sub floor materials using any glue or adhesive or attachment method known in the construction trades.
In one aspect, the invention allows easy to use methods of radiant heating that can be easily integrated into standard construction practice at a cost that is reasonable.
In another aspect, the invention provides the advantages of cement for radiant heating in a modular easy to use form without the need for pouring cement at the job site.
In another aspect, the invention provides a product that is friendly to and works well with many of the materials of the tile industry for use in installation.